9 Tailed
by Kainstormofwirlpools
Summary: What's a Tailed beast? I'm a Tailed Human.
1. Hi! My name is!

Yo! New story for you!

[}{}{}{}{}{}{}{]

Blue eyes stared into the dark black abyss surrounding its form. They blinked unaffected by the liquid that surrounded its prepubescent body. The blond boy simply floated in the dark abyss, bubbles of air seeping from his parted lips.

_**Child…**_

The boy's head raised, his dim eyes stared forward, yet they only captured the black void that surrounded him.

_**Would you like the pain to go away? For the loneliness to fade . . .?**_

"Y-Yes." The boy stuttered, his voice not at all drowned or muffled by the water he laid emerged in.

_**Such a sweet child, let your mother take the pain away. My little Ninetails.**_

"M-Mother—?" The boy questioned. The light in his eyes gaining a small flicker, as a hand came forward and lightly cupped his cheek. The feminine hand pulled him forward as a face came clear and lips gently fell on the boy's forehead.

_**Yes my sweet child mommy is here for her boy and she is going to make for her lost time. Mommy Kushina will take care of her Naru-chan.**_

The women pulled the boy to her chest wrapping her arms over Naruto with a tight embrace. His Ninetails wrapping around the woman. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the woman's touch. '_Mommy…'_

[}{]

"The child has been through enough hardship Danzo, what you are suggesting would take what little left he had." Hiruzen argued as he sat in with the elders facing Danzo. To the sides were was two semi-circle tables both containing the village clan heads, and head jonin.

Danzo sole eye narrowed at Hiruzen. "What you wish to call a child Hiruzen is nothing but a mass of chakra conceived by your hospitalized successor and his foolish yet fruitful endeavor with the Ten Tails. Through his mistake I shall create an asset for the village which will guarantee any conflict in our favor."

Hiruzen starred at Danzo the two sharing unshakable ground, the ones around feeling the pressure of their chakra alone.

Tsume's jaw locked as she starred at the two. Shikaku was eyeing Danzo closely. Choza was silent, his face crunched in a scowl. Inoichi was glancing at all the clan heads. Shibi was multiple insects crawling through his hair, buzzing to Shibi's hidden emotions. Hiashi with his arms in his sleeves, locked his gave on the Hokage. Fugaku held his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Hiruzen rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes as he faced Danzo. "This meeting is concluded. Danzo you shall never bring this to light again." Hiruzen using body flicker vanished from the room. And with him every clan head vanished as well. Danzo left hand white knuckled as it gripped his cane. He two vanished from the room.

[}{]

Hiruzen appeared in his Kage attire outside the leaf Kage hospital. He quickly entered the hospital without asking for any assistance left for his desired location. The doctors and nurses bowed when he walked forward but he was too focused to his current destination to give proper greetings. He reached the top floor and walked to the furthest room to the right. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He walked in and his eyes feel to his successor.

Minato laid on a hospital bed. His eyes closed and his body covered in thin white blankets and his forehead and mouth wrapped in sealing paper circling around his head and the bead he laid on. Hiruzen sighed and closed the door behind him.

Naruto eyes slowly opened. He slowly adjusted his eyes to the light.

"Umm… N-Narut-to you-u're-e go-oing-g to b-be lat-te to c-class." A sweet soft voice called out to Naruto as he rose to his knees. Naruto looked over to the girl and smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Naruto smiled rising to his feet. "I owe you!" He yelled running toward the academy.

The dark haired girl looked down ashamed as she dropped a flower she had held in her hand behind her back.

[}{]

Naruto walked through the big front doors of the academy, entering with many other kids but all never moving within 5 feet of him. Just outside his tails reach. Naruto as he entered the Academy's main hall brought up his collar and lowered his rabbit length ears into his hair obscuring them from view. He walked to the side and entered his room. He looked and smiled toward the instructor who returned his smile with a sideways glare. The glare caused Naruto to lose his smile.

"Hey!" Naruto blinked and turned his head. Behind him giving him a light smirk, was an averaged height boy with dark almost black blue hair. The boy smirk grew as he looked to Naruto. "Is this Iruka's class?"

"Yeah-h it is." Naruto answered surprised, but it quickly faded into excitement. "Hey what's your name!?"

"Sasuke," he pointed to himself. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded and offered his bandaged right hand. "My name is Naruto _**Uzumaki**_."

Sasuke brought out his bandaged left hand and shock Naruto's right. "Nice to meet you."

}{

Hiruzen stared at Minato's prone form. 'Minato…' He thought as he sat on a chair beside his bed. His eyes widened when the paper around his forehead began to smoke.' He went to pull the paper but a sudden urge of energy rippled through his form. 'Naruto!' He turned and raced out the room the door closing on its own and the door sealing itself. If he had waited he would have noticed a white hand taking form and cupping Minato's cheek.

[}{]

Naruto shock Sasuke's hand, the two smiling. Unknown to every sensory in the village was frozen.

Iruka wiped his brow and looked at the Naruto and Sasuke. His eyes glued to their smiling faces. "Naruto! Take your seat!"

Naruto's smile faded and nodded. He left the curious Uchiha's company and sat in the most upper right desk sitting beside the blue haired girl that had woken him up. He smiled to her and waved. "Hi again."

The girl shock slightly surprised. She nodded and cupped her hands together. "H-Hi N-Nar-ruto-kun-n." She stuttered fiercely.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked his tails fell lazily on the desk.

"I-I'm fine, thank you-u for asking."

"My names Sasuke nice to meet you."

The two looked over and to Hinata's right sat Sasuke. He offered his left hand to Hinata.

"H-Hi." The girl stuttered, surprised. "My n-name-e's Hin-nata."

Naruto smile reformed but now much larger. "Hinata, yeah that's a pretty name!"

Hinata's face brightened slightly as a small smile graced her lips. "Th-han-nk y-you. Your-rs is nice two Nar-ruto-kun."

Sasuke pulled his bag to his side and carelessly dropped it to his side. "This is my first day, I'm really excited to train like brother."

Naruto leaned over his desk looking to Sasuke. "You have a brother?"

Sasuke nodded his smile turning to one of pride. "Yeah, big brother is the strongest in the whole village."

"What's his name!?" Naruto asked in suspense, his tails beginning to twitch.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

"Crow mask?"

"Crow mask? You've seen Brother with his mask on?"

"Yeah, I think it's him. I see him with Dog mask around the old man's place."

"Old man?"

As the two talked, Naruto's tails be to twitch around wildly casing some of the students to flinch away from Naruto save a few. One of Naruto's tails made their way to Hinata's side. It twitched moving along her side. Hinata caught completely caught off guard released a very audible giggle. Naruto quickly turned his head to see his tail on Hinata. "S-Sorry!" Naruto panicked throwing all his tails to the right side but he froze when he heard a crash. He, and the rest of the class turned to see, a silver haired man in a traditional Konoha garb, on the ground clutching his head. "I-I'm s-sor-"

"You damn demon!" The man yelled, standing aimed his fist.

Naruto closed his eyes as he was assaulted. After a moment of waiting he stopped shaking. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. They widened to what he saw. His tails had enclosed him in barrier of fur. The man's fist had impacted one of the tails that tail now no longer had feeling.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto eyes dimed as his tails fell to the side. He fell over on the desk as Iruka ran over, Hinata yelled and Sasuke jumped from his seat.

"Naruto!"

[}5 hours later{]

"So his current state is not due to his instructor's attempt at harm?" Hiruzen questioned the medic Nin. They both standing in front of Naruto's hospital room.

"No Sir. It seems it was an extensive case of chakra exhaustion."

Hiruzen gave the Nin a question glance. "Young Naruto has yet to even learn to harness his chakra."

The Nin nodded. "Yes his coils while large have no signs of use. But it seemed over the last few days his chakra has been slowly accumulated into his tails. Each now holding mass quantities of chakra in their pools."

"Will they cause any future problems?"

The Nin shock his head. "From what we've observed the pull on his main pool has halted and chakra is beginning to fill his pool once again."

Hiruzen nodded. "Good I was afraid something had to be done."

The Nin looked to the third questionability. "Amputation sir?"

The Third remained silent but he released a heavy sigh. "Please send another messenger bird for Tsunade Senju."

"Yes sir." The Nin bowed and flickered away.

Hiruzen closed his eyes for a moment and breathed slowly. He slid the door open. His eyes widened.

Naruto was leaning against an ethereal white form. Two arms crossing over Naruto as he slept. The women like figure turned to Hiruzen before instantly vanishing. Naruto fell to his side on the bed. ". . . Naruto."

[}{]

Naruto picked up a bowl and instantly began slurping down the contents.

The third sat beside Naruto chuckling as Naruto put away bowls buy the minutes. They had, after requesting the Hospital staff left for Ichiraku's. Much to Naruto's delight.

Hiruzen took a poof from his pipe, a smile coming to his face. "I see your feeling yourself Naruto."

Naruto diverted his attention from his holy noodles to look to the third. He slurped the remaining noodles hanging from his lips and nodded. "Yeah I feel good as new!" He returned to his 7th bowl while Hiruzen's smile widened.

"I see you've made friends today Naruto, they were quite worried about you."

Naruto's ears shot up and he stopped eating. He looked to the third, disbelief crossing his face. "They were?"

Hiruzen nodded. Naruto looked to the bowl sitting in front of him. 'They were…'

_**Be happy… you will come to find more…**_

Naruto smiled.

{End of Chapter}

Kain: This is just an Idea of mine. I should be working on the Naruto A new Beginning chapter 3 revision. Damn my tendency to procrastinate… anyway if you liked leave a review or simply favorite. Requesting for reviews has become tedious now. *sigh* Well bye.


	2. FLUFF! FLUFF I SAY!

AUTHORS NOTE:

BEWARE THE FLUFF

Oh I also forgot to mention. *blush* Naruto's ears and tails are red a bright red but not close to pink. His hair is still blond though. Oh and I wanted to say I accepted a challenge from one of the first reviewers of this story. I'll likely work on that next. :)

O

/|\

Naruto blinked as he once again found himself submerged in a dark void. His tails coiled around him his form completely encircling his bottom midsection and legs. "Here again…"

_**I can see you again here whenever you wish**_

Naruto eyes widened as two arms crossed over his shoulders, slowly coming over him and brining him closer to her form, Naruto felt himself become enveloped in warmth. "Wh-ho?" He asked frightened.

The two arms closed around him brining Naruto into a tight embrace.

_**A mother, yours my Nine Tails.**_

Naruto looked up at the one who held him. He could only see a flickering white entity that took the form of a woman. He could make out one feature though. The one red eye with weird markings laid in the middle of her forehead. Naruto shock slightly but he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-You said you were my mom right?"

_**My son, my first born**_

Naruto removed himself from the woman's embrace and faced her. Every second her features would come more into focus. He stared at her. The eye on her forehead focused on him. His eyes widened when she once again held him. He felt a pressure on his forehead.

_**Your brother in tails lies in your home, in the one who aided in your birth.**_

[}{]

Naruto opened his eyes. He breathed slowly, putting his arm over face. His alarm clock went off. The time reading 12:00 a.m.

Naruto with one of his 9 foot long tails hit the snooze on the alarm. He sighed, a smile came to his lips. "Happy 12th birthday!"

[}{]

Hinata hummed happily as she strolled her way to the academy. In her hands was three lunch boxes. One notably larger than the others. She held a wide yet small smile, a small red tint crossing her cheeks. Today was a special day for her best friend and she made him a special lunch with a gift she believed he'd like. She giggled in excitement as she reached the academy gates.

"Hinata!"

Hinata halted, her cheeks turning a rosy red. Her smile returned with the realization to whom the shout was called by. She turned to face her crush. "Hi Naru-" She paused when she saw no one in sight. "N-Naruto?" She never noticed the long tail fell from the side of the building and slowly creeping around waist. She epped as she was pulled to the nearby roof. Where she was hug tackled by Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her, his wide orange eyes looking down at Hinata in mirth. He chuckled and rose from her person. "Got you Hinata!" His eyes closed as he chuckled to himself.

Hinata giggled. Naruto was such like a puppy at times. She rose to her knees and put down the lunch boxes she held. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, bowing while outstretching her hands, in which laid a wrapped present.

Naruto blinked looking at the box in Hinata's hand. He stared at it for a moment, making Hinata slightly nervous but when she felt the weight of the gift leave her hands she smiled. Naruto had picked up the box with one of his tails and gently set it in his palm. He carefully unwrapped the box. He was greeted by a metallic box. He rose a brow but never the less opened the box and he blinked, not once but four times. In the metal box laid a brush, clippers, a mirror, a hair dryer and a 3 bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Hinata looked as Naruto stared at the contents not a single expression on his face. She was beginning to fear she had gotten him something he hated.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto ears twitched and he looked up from the boxes contents to Hinata. She was certain he didn't like it. "You don't like it?"

Naruto shook his head, a smile coming his face. "I do! It's just I don't know what it's for." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"It's for your hair idiot." Naruto face crunched in a scowl and he threw his one tails backward. Sasuke ducked under it as he walked over to the two. Hinata greeted Sasuke and Naruto pouted. "She bought you hair supplies."

Naruto looked at the items than at Hinata. "Really Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her blush brightened slightly. "Yes, I thought you would like to groom your tails."

Naruto looked at one of his tails that had fallen over his shoulder. 'It does look shaggy and a little scruffy.' He smiled and nodded. He leaned over and pecked Hinata's nose. "Thanks Hinata." Hinata's eyes widened and a moment later she fell over, dead to the world. "Hinata? Hinata!"

Sasuke put held a box in his hand. "I guess mine can wait." He put the box in his pack.

[}{]

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke now sat in the class room where students began to gather in their seats. Iruka was nowhere in sight. Naruto had all his tails coiled to together, forming this long thick tail which he currently laid in the aisle. Naruto was leaning on the desk his ears down, they were long enough to flop on the table.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto apologized.

Hinata shock her head and patted Naruto's back. "It's okay Naruto-kun. It wasn't your fault." Hinata reassured.

"It was." Sasuke said leaning on his hand looking at the window beside them.

Naruto whimpered.

"Sasuke!" Hinata all but shouted.

Sasuke stared out the window. "He kissed you, you faint. It's his fault you fainted."

"But it w-wasn't"

"Sure..."

Hinata turned back to Naruto who was now wallowing in guilt. Hinata gained an idea. "Naruto-kun if you really want to apologize… I know what you can do."

Naruto and Sasuke looked to her in confusion but Naruto answered. "Anything What?"

Hinata gained a shy smile and she began to poke her pointer fingers together. "Y-You c-could-d let me gr-room your tai-ils if t-that's okay."

Naruto grinned. "Deal!"

Sasuke gave a light scoff, sitting up and reaching for his pocket. "Here." He handed Naruto a pair of light green goggles.

Naruto grabbed the goggles and smirked. Hinata felt a chill go up her back when she heard the class room door open just as Naruto put on the goggles.

"**BEAT YOU**!" Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno burst through the class room door. This alerted everyone in the class excluding the one sleeping Shika.

Naruto put the goggles over his eyes as he turned around to face the two girls. His orange eyes tinted green due to the glass. He nodded and returned his gaze to Hinata and Sasuke.

"I beat you here Ino."

"Your forehead doesn't count Sakura!"

"What do you mean my forehead!?"

"You know exactly what I mean billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

The two girls butted heads glaring at one another.

Hinata looked away from them to Naruto who was staring at through his goggles. She smiled when he grinned at her.

"Naruto you idiot!" Naruto stood straight as he felt someone stomp on his hails. "Get out of the way!"

"Ow…" Naruto wined as he brought his bruised tail in his hand.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted, surprised and angry to what Sakura had just done to _her_ Naruto.

Sakura looked over beyond Naruto to see Hinata sitting between Naruto and Sasuke. Her mind blanked. Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke. She pointed with all the other fangirls noticing in contempt. "I don't want to hear it Hinata! You get to sit next to Sasuke everyday!"

"Because she's nice to me!" Naruto shouted glaring at Sakura.

"And she's not annoying." Sasuke stated barely looking over.

"B-But why do you let Naruto-idiot to sit next to you!?"

Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's for a moment. "You're annoying."

Sakura stood there in shock. Her fist tightened. "Eeeeehhhh!" Sakura reeled her fist back and punched forward wildly. Naruto stood up just as the fist was thrown. The punch landed square on his check. Naruto was knocked over. He would have slammed into Hinata if not for his coiled tails wrapping around the side of the desk. Sakura blinked as Naruto froze for a moment before he face planted into the desk and whimpered.

"Naruto!" Hinata leaned over him and looked to his bruised head.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a glare. She grew ashamed and moved away. Ino was smirking from the seat above.

Naruto rubbed his cheek. "I'm fine Hinata-chan." He pulled his goggles to around his neck and wiped his eye. He yawned as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, thanks Sasuke for goggles."

"Right." Sasuke nodded.

[}{]

Naruto and Hinata were beside the river. Naruto sitting happily as Hinata brushed his tails and ears. Naruto's tails were all spread wide in the stream and Hinata with her pants rolled up to her ankles, sat at the edge of the stream one tail in her hand brushing it lightly. Naruto had on his goggles, his hair was wet and water dripping from his ears.

Naruto sighed as Hinata brushed his 8th tail. The seven she already washed already having a noticeable brighter coat. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto purred lowly, his tails waving slowly in the water.

"I'm happy to do it." Hinata declared a large smile on her lips as she set Naruto's tail down and begun to work on the last one. With 8 of his tails done Naruto coiled them into one tail.

Hinata brought down the soap over his tail and bathed it in the stream. Time went and almost in no time she finished bathing his ninth tail. "There Naruto-kun."

Naruto brought all his tails together and looked them over. They all now had a shine to them. He stood up and brought his goggles down. "They look great Hinata."

"I'm happy you like Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily smiling as Naruto stared at his tails.

Naruto recoiled his tails into one and let it fall to the cobble ground. "Let's do this again, ok?"

Hinata nodded and the two left for the village.

Hiruzen smiled as he watched the events play through his crystal.

[}{]

Naruto opened his eyes. 'Here again.' He thought as he found himself floating in water looking down at the golden colored liquid. Naruto's faced the now lit area. He floated above a nine-sided alter. A candle would stand tall at each corner illuminating the area in a golden sphere. Naruto slowly lowered to the altar, his foot touching the warm stone. He looked seeing he was still alone. He walked to the center of the altar his steps creating deafening echoes across the area. He sat at the center and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He sat there for what seemed like hours, he not moving a single muscle. A white figure began to form slowly I kneeled and crossed it's arms over Naruto. It's form becoming more and more fluid and detailed until long red hair was confirmed from the figure and it's body one of that of a woman. Naruto smiled as he leaned into the touch. "Hi mom."

_**You have grown into a fine child, Naruto**_

{}

Naruto opened the door to the hospital and walked to the front desk. The nurse seeing his tails flinched and straightened herself. Naruto looked to her but said nothing. He looked to the side seeing the door to leading to the patient's wing. He walked away from the reception desk, ignoring the nurse calling him.

{}

Naruto turned looked around the hall seeing no one insight. He uncoiled his tails and held each point at the door frame.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked over and he blinked seeing the third Hokage walk over his way.

"I want to see him." Naruto simply said his tails leaving the door frame and began to freely weave around in the air.

The Third frowned. "Of course Naruto you needn't need to force yourself in."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but it's just I can't wait."

The Third nodded and moved to the door. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He opened it for Naruto and he quickly ran in the room. His eyes fell on Minato soundly sleeping on a hospital bed. Naruto walked to his father's bed and smiled. He nodded and quickly left the room. The Third looked on as Naruto ran down the hall. He closed the door. Inside the room Minato's form changed. His body was completely covered in black writing and the top half of his face was wrapped in sealing paper. Minato's mouth moved but no sound could be heard. Hiruzen looked at the door, his expression grim. "Only a little longer Minato, than you'll be able to safely meet your son."

Minato's eyes under the sheet opened. His crimson silted eyes tearing.

[]

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at the hospital, directly the room where his father laid. He blinked and shrugged. "Could've sworn I felt something."

[End Of Chapter]

{Omake}

Naruto walked down the road his tails wildly waving in the air as he hummed, his eyes closed. Every villager was hiding from seeing Naruto's "shiny" tails reflected light. To the untrained eye it would seem Naruto was building chakra between his tails.

Naruto hummed. "Ichi, nibi, hachi, kyu…"


	3. Notice

NOTICE

_I've decided to make a poll, to decide the next chapter from all my stories. I know this may seem odd but I want to continue each story I've started. I'll open the poll now but I won't take into account until after the release of the latest chapter of "Naruto: A New Dawn Rises" _


End file.
